Réhabilitation
by xStephanieWx
Summary: La guerre est terminée depuis quelques années et le Ministère de la Magie a voté un nouveau décret. Les sorciers dont le nom à été associé de près ou de loin aux Mangemorts peuvent participer à un nouveau programme de réhabilitation. Hermione se retrouve en charge d'un certain grand blond toujours aussi arrogant et méprisant. Prend en compte certains événements du Tome 7.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

_Comment ai-je pu me retrouver dans une telle histoire ? Merlin doit vraiment avoir une dent contre moi. _

J'accélérais le pas, mes ballerines beige ne faisaient aucun bruit sur le vieux sol de pierre. Garder un sourire ouvert sur mon visage alors que j'avais des envies de meurtre n'était pas chose facile, mais je me devais de garder la tête froide. Pour être honnête, il y avait bien trop de témoins dans les couloirs du Département de la Justice Magique à cette heure. Et j'étais bien trop reconnaissable avec ma tignasse brune aux boucles que très peu disciplinées.

Enfin la vieille porte en bois sombre apparue et je me figeais. Tout en moi se mit à geler, presque comme si un Détraqueur se trouvait dans les parages. Mes membres pesaient une tonne, mon sang semblait couler plus lentement, comme au ralenti et ma migraine ne fit qu'empirer. Le plus étonnant était que la peur n'avait rien à voir avec tout cela. Non, ce qui me gelait sur place devant cette porte close était tout autre. Une rancœur et une sourde haine pesaient en moi. C'était irrationnel et du passé, mais dès lors que j'ai reçu ce hiboux venant du Minitre de la Magie lui-même, tout me revint et il m'était impossible de l'oublier.

_J'ai affronté des cinglés et sanguinaires Mangemorts, ce n'est pas un sorcier comme lui qui va me faire perdre mes moyens ! _

Je pris une grande inspiration, si bruyante qu'elle attira le regard d'une vieille sorcière si courbée qu'il était un mystère qu'elle puisse être encore debout. Je me redressais bien droite, tête haute et j'ouvris la porte avant de me dégonfler.

Le bois pesait lourd, les gonds grincèrent, mais ce qui retint mon attention immédiatement fut l'homme blond au regard acier dirigé sur moi. Il était grand, paraissait presque plus grand qu'avant - ce qui était vraiment ridicule puisqu'il ne pouvait avoir encore grandit - et sa posture était aussi fière qu'avant, aussi fière que celle qu'arborait son père.

Un frisson glacé me parcouru le long de la colonne. Je ne devais pas laisser mon esprit divaguer de ce côté-ci. Le passé. Tout était dans le passé.

- Miss Granger, me salua une voix féminine aux inflexions hautaines que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Je détournais les yeux de l'ancien Serpentard dont le visage n'offrait aucun indice quant à ses pensées et fis face à cette femme, Miss Todd.

Pour les hommes elle devait certainement être ce que l'on appelait une beauté avec ses cheveux longs auburn et ses grands yeux de biches d'une couleur doré, non sans oublier son corps élancé et mince et sa grâce propre aux familles de Sang-Pur. Mais pour moi, Todd était une femme qui recherchait sans cesse de l'avancement, arguant de son éducation exemplaire à Beauxbaton quand bien même elle ne s'était jamais outrement illustrée académiquement parlant. Certes, elle était intelligente et savait jouer de ses charmes lorsque nécessaire, mais je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi elle était la chouchou du Département de la Justice Magique avec, disait-on dans les couloirs du Ministère, un avenir prometteur comme avocate. Elle était mon ennemi et la personne qui me mettait des bâtons dans les roues depuis que, sept mois auparavant, j'ai décidé de quitter le Département de Contrôle Régulation des Créatures Magique en faveur du Département de la Justice Magique.

- Miss Todd, je la saluais d'une voix détachée, bien décidée à ne pas me laisser dominer par mon caractère.

La dernière fois, elle m'avait fait me ridiculiser devant un nombre conséquent des sorciers du Magenmagot. Inutile de dire que cela avait certainement terminé de convaincre Mr. Park de choisir Todd comme nouvelle assistante plutôt que moi. Cette petite dinde avait réussi à me faire passer pour instable, conséquence directe de la guerre. Facile à dire pour elle sachant qu'elle était à l'abri dans un lieu tropical pendant qu'on se faisait attaquer, et même tuer, à tout va.

Elle reporta son regard sur le grand blond que j'avais presque oublié et une lueur aguicheuse apparue. J'étais au beau milieu d'un de mes pires cauchemars. J'étais dans une pièce close en compagnie de Malefoy et Todd. Merlin m'en voulait vraiment. Malefoy détailla Todd lentement, ses yeux gris acier n'omettaient rien et il reporta son attention sur moi. Ô joie ! Pour une fois, j'aurais volontiers laissé Todd être le centre de l'attention.

- Granger, me salua Malefoy froidement, son regard braqué sur mon visage.

Pour une personne qui ne le connaissait pas, ils auraient certainement pensé qu'il me regardait avec une certaine neutralité, mais je le connaissais. Cela faisait plusieurs années que je ne l'avais pas revu, mais j'avais passé suffisamment de temps avec lui pour reconnaître cette minuscule moue qui brisait son masque froid si coutumier de la famille Malefoy. Il était aussi dégoûté de se retrouver en ma compagnie que je l'étais.

- Malefoy. Ça faisait longtemps.

Il arqua un de ses sourcils blond et me toisa plus encore. Dire que je devais me le coltiner... Pourquoi avais-je décidé de quitter le Département de Contrôle et Régulation des Créatures Magique ? Je devais avoir perdu la tête.

- Pas assez longtemps, répliqua-t-il à la grande joie de Todd qui semblait sur le point de perdre pieds.

Elle haletait tant elle était aux anges de voir cet homme affreux s'en prendre à moi.

- Je te l'accorde, concédais-je bien volontiers dans un marmonnement ennuyé.

- Puisque vous vous connaissez, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de vous laisser opérer. Miss Granger, j'attends votre premier rapport dans une semaine.

Elle se tourna alors vers Malefoy et lui tendis la main, prête à la lui serrer tandis que sa bouche peinturlurée de rouge rubis luisait à la lueur des quelques torches disposées çà et là dans la petite pièce. Il lui serra la main avec automatisme et ne lui prêta guère plus attention, même lorsqu'elle tenta de lui offrir une vue parfaite sur son décolleté, pour moi, indécent lors des heures de bureau.

Elle se renfrogna, mais lorsqu'elle passa près de moi pour quitter la pièce, son visage montrait une détermination qui ne présageait rien de bon pour l'héritier Malefoy. S'il n'était pas mon ennemi d'enfance, j'en viendrais presque à le plaindre. Elle allait lui mettre le grappin dessus.

Je soupirais en me dirigeant vers l'unique table pour quatre en vieux bois de chêne. Je me laissais tomber sur l'une des quatre chaises sans cérémonie et j'ouvris mon épais dossier, un dossier que j'avais eu le temps de parcourir rapidement ce matin lorsque j'avais su qui serait mon assignement. _Foutu nouveau décret ! _

- Je suppose que tu as un agenda bien chargé Malefoy, aussi assieds toi pour que nous puissions procéder.

Il prit place en face de moi avec une élégance toute irritante. Il balaya une longue mèche rebelle avec un de ses longs doigts et croisa les bras sur son torse plus imposant que je ne me souvenais. Son regard glacial ne vacilla pas lorsque je relisais une fois encore le document qu'il avait signé quelques jours auparavant, achevant d'officialiser sa participation au programme. D'un mouvement sec je refermais le dossier.

- Pourquoi participer à ce programme de réhabilitation ? Il fronça des sourcils et secoua la tête avec dédain. Un peu plus et il était prêt à lever les yeux au ciel, j'en mettrais ma main au feu. _Arrogant ! _

- Comme tu as pu le voir dans le dossier, je reçois un nombre conséquent de lettres de menace sur mon lieu de travail, mais aussi à mon domicile. Ma fiancée s'est même retrouvée à Sainte Mangouste deux semaines auparavant. C'est inacceptable.

Sa voix me tapait déjà sur les nerfs avec ses inflexions rigides et hautaines. C'était puérile de ma part, mais je mourais d'envie de lui arracher ses cheveux peroxydés presque un peu trop long.

- Donc si je comprends bien, tu veux bénéficier du programme non pas parce que tu estimes qu'il est de ton devoir de le faire, mais parce que tu veux avoir la paix par la suite ?

- Que veux-tu que je te dise Granger ? Demanda-t-il hargneusement. Ses prunelles acier devinrent tempétueuses. Est-ce que j'ai envie de rendre de gentilles visites aux orphelinats sorciers pour exprimer ma tristesse ? Bien sûr que non ! Est-ce que j'ai envie de donner des milliers de gallions pour diverses œuvres sorcières et moldues pour faire bien ? Non ! J'en ai suffisamment fait et je veux qu'on me foute la paix. Mon père est mort et enterré, la guerre est terminée depuis plusieurs années maintenant et on vient encore me pourrir la vie.

Au fur et à mesure de son petit laïus, mes poings s'étaient serrés si bien que mes ongles rentrèrent dans mes paumes de mains. Cet homme était tout aussi égoïste et odieux que dans les souvenirs, sans parler de son cœur de pierre. Au moins, il avait bien choisi sa future épouse puisque Astoria Greegrass était connue pour être une vraie beauté glacée. Ils formaient le parfait couple.

- Je vais mettre les choses au clair, Malefoy, répliquais-je après quelques secondes de silence durant lesquelles nous nous dévisageâmes sans retenue ni affection. Je dois écrire des rapports qui seront lus par le Magenmagot qui alors apposera ou non la mention de réussite ou non, et tu peux me croire, la motivation du sorcier est une priorité. Ta sincérité sera scrutée à la loupe et tu peux me croire, je ne vais pas te faire de cadeau. Donc si tu veux ton précieux statu d'élite, tu ferais mieux de changer d'attitude.

Il se pencha en avant, sa tête plus proche de la mienne, suffisamment pour que je puisse sentir l'odeur de son parfum épicé.

- Granger, n'oublie pas qui t'es aidé à t'échapper de mon Manoir.

L'envie soudaine de fermer les yeux et de me détourner me saisie, mais je tins bon. Avaler ma salive était difficile, mais je gardais mon masque impassible. Malgré moi, je portais une main sur mon cœur, l'endroit même où Lucius Malefoy m'avait lancé le sortilège impardonnable, encore et encore, me torturant pendant des heures pour obtenir des informations.

La nuit tombée, je pouvais rester des heures à revivre ces moments qui continuaient de me hanter, cette journée terrible durant laquelle j'avais hurlé et supplié de me tuer. Lorsque je sortie enfin de mes sombres pensées, Malefoy s'était assombri. Il détourna les yeux et se leva. Il réajusta sa cape d'un vert émeraude dont le tissu même devait être hors de prix.

- Où devons-nous nous retrouver et quand ?

- Ton bureau demain dans la matinée. Je vais contacter une journaliste qui bosse à la Gazette du Sorcier pour qu'elle t'interview. Testons un peu ce que ça va donner, mais en attendant, dès lors que tu ne connais pas la provenance des hiboux que tu reçois, ne les ouvre pas. Je m'en chargerai.

Il hocha la tête et quitta la pièce rapidement en quelques longues enjambées. Dès que la porte se referma derrière lui, je relâchais la pression et laissais tomber les larmes. Se montrer forte en permanence était trop difficile. Je n'avais pas quelqu'un qui m'attendait à la maison pour me remonter le moral et me changer les idées. Harry avait Ginny, ils étaient mariés depuis presque un an et étaient heureux ensemble. Ron avait rencontré quelqu'un qui, contre toute attente, se trouvait être Luna. Ils étaient fiancés et allaient se marier dans quelques semaines. Et moi, la dernière de notre trio plongée dans le travail, je restais seule dès lors que je me sentais happée par les mauvais souvenirs.

Je n'en voulais pas à Ron d'avoir rompu avec moi quelques mois après la fin de la guerre. Il avait essayé de se rapprocher de moi, de parler avec moi de la guerre et des tortures que j'avais subies, mais je m'etais renfermée plus encore à chacune de ses tentatives et après un temps, nous nous sommes éloignés. L'avantage était que notre forte amitié était plus importante qu'une relation avortée.

J'avais de la chance et j'arrivais à faire front la plupart du temps, mais revoir Malefoy, l'entendre mentionner cette horrible journée était trop. Dire que je devrai le voir pendant des semaines, passer du temps avec lui, parler avec lui pour redorer son image auprès des gens. Il avait beau n'avoir jamais réellement voulu être du côté de Voldemort, il n'en restait pas moins un être que je détestais et qui était attaché à des souvenirs affreux de la guerre mais aussi à des souvenirs de Poudlard tout sauf agréable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou !**

**Merci beaucoup pour les personnes qui suivent mon histoire et un autre merci pour la personne qui a laissé une review. Ça me touche énormément surtout que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire une fanfiction et encore moins en français même si c'est bien ma langue maternelle. **

**Je sais que pour le moment l'histoire n'est pas très originale et que ça peut déranger, mais je compte bien vous surprendre dans très peu de temps ! J'espère que vous serez toujours present(e)s et je croise les doigts pour que vous appréciez ce nouveau chapitre ! **

**Bonne lecture et à très bientôt. :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Mr. Malefoy.

Je tapais un rythme qui n'existait que dans ma tête sur le petit bureau de l'assistante de Malefoy, une femme d'âge moyen. J'avais un mal fou à la regarder en face avec ses lunettes rouge en écailles de dragon - ce qui était tout sauf passe-partout - et des verres si épais que ses yeux bruns en semblaient disproportionnés.

La pauvre femme prit un agenda en cuir noir et, avec des mains tremblantes l'ouvrit à la bonne page. Mon manque d'amabilité devait être pour beaucoup dans son désarrois et même si je sentais une pointe de remord, l'idée même de revoir Malefoy me fit me renfrogner plus encore. Cet homme faisait ressortir le pire en moi.

Elle hocha la tête et força un sourire sur son visage anguleux.

- Il vous attend, Miss Granger.

Elle pointa l'unique porte noire derrière elle, seule porte fermée tandis que les bruits des gens travaillant dans les autres bureaux se faisaient entendre. Un hiboux vola juste au dessus de ma tête et alla s'écraser dans un bureau deux portes plus loin. L'arrivée du volatile fut suivie par le son d'une tasse brisée et de jurons très imagés. En d'autre circonstance, j'aurais laissé le sourire qui menaçait d'étirer mes lèvres, mais là c'était tout simplement impossible. Je remerciais calmement l'assistante et marchais d'un pas conquérant vers le bureau de Malefoy.

D'une main assurée je toquais et attendis qu'il ouvre. Deux respirations plus tard et il ouvrit pour me laisser entrer sans même décrocher un mot ou me regarder plus que quelques secondes. Bonne ou mauvaise chose, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée pour l'heure.

- Ravie de te revoir également, Malefoy.

Je pris place dans un des fauteuils en cuir marron fort confortable qui faisaient face au magnifique bureau derrière lequel Malefoy venait de se rassoir. Je n'étais pas surprise de voir son lieu de travail si élégant et un peu guindé. Même la vue sur le Chemin de Traverse était sublime maintenant que les beaux jours du printemps avaient décidés de s'installer.

Malefoy se renfrogna et balaya l'espace devant lui d'un geste de la main. Il signa un parchemin devant lui et, d'un sort informulé accompagné d'un tour de baguette, le fit disparaître. Enfin, il braqua ses yeux gris sur moi.

- C'est une journée chargée, Granger. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre et pour être honnête, parler de la pluie et du beau temps avec toi n'est pas à l'ordre du jour.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'est pas sur ma liste de choses à faire avant de mourir. Tu peux être soulagé.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil discret sur la pendule antique en bois de rose sur un pan de mur sur ma droite. La journaliste devrait arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Je m'emparais de ma serviette et extirpais un dossier de taille conséquente et l'ouvrit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Granger ?

- Un dossier sur toi que j'ai compilé hier. Ça devrait donner plus de relief à l'article et achever de te montrer sous un jour plus... Humain, faute de trouver un meilleur mot.

Il fronça les sourcils et tendit la main, sans un mot. Il était décidément bien trop habitué à obtenir ce qu'il voulait sans même avoir besoin d'ouvrir la bouche. Concernant ses employés, je pouvais le comprendre, mais avec moi ?! Il devrait me connaître mieux que cela depuis le temps.

- Il est de coutume de demander poliment, Malefoy. Quelqu'un avec ton éducation devrait le savoir.

Après un soupir, il me toisa du regard, mais je ne bougeais pas. Même si il était vrai qu'il était du genre intimidant, il ne me faisait même pas sourciller. Cela dit, ma tension artérielle devait exploser la normale. Même si je m'efforcais de ne rien montrer, j'étais sur les nerfs. Le montrer me mettrait en position de faiblesse face à lui.

- Je me montre poli lorsque j'estime que c'est nécessaire.

- Dans ce cas tu devrais revoir tes critères. Je ne fais pas du bénévolat, Malefoy. Je travail pour le Département de la Justice Magique que tu as toi-même été voir pour participer au programme de réhabilitation. Si tu veux que ça se passe le mieux possible il serait temps de me montrer un minimum de respect.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise, Granger ? La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler de toi était lorsque tu as enfin obtenu gain de cause avec les Elfes de Maison. Je ne pensais pas que tu avais changé de département. Tu peux me croire, je commence à le regretter.

Un rire sans joie m'echappa. Il ne changera jamais. Je jetais le dossier sur le bureau et il glissa sur la surface vernis du bois.

- Je ne préfère même pas relever.

Il ouvrit le dossier et il ne pût cacher son étonnement. Ses yeux d'un gris ombrageux s'écarquillèrent brièvement, brisant pas là même son masque habituellement parfaitement maîtrisé. Cependant, bien vite il se recomposa.

- Comment as-tu fait, Granger ?

Je haussais les épaules tandis que je sentais un nœud se serrer dans mon ventre et ma poitrine. Pour une fois, la voix de Malefoy n'était pas outrement désagréable si ce n'était froide, mais sa question venait de me prendre au dépourvu.

Je n'allais pas lui avouer que j'avais dû presque supplier divers membres clé de feu l'Ordre du Phénix pour qu'ils me laissent rendre public divers rapport dans lesquels il était statué que Malefoy m'avait aidé ainsi que Ron et Harry et qu'il nous avait livré un bon nombre d'informations après guerre pour arrêter des Mangemorts et ainsi enfin les emprisonner une bonne fois pour toute. Pour redorer le blason du plus jeune de la famille Malefoy, il était nécessaire de le dé-diaboliser et cela passait par mettre au grand jour son rôle. Il n'avait pas été un monstre même si je me plaisais à le voir comme tel et qu'il était très antipathique.

- J'ai simplement fait mon travail et je le fais avec professionnalisme. Je ne veux rien laisser au hasard. D'ailleurs, il va falloir que tu me fasses parvenir les lettres de menace et que tu me fasses une liste des choses dont tu penses certaines personnes pourraient t'en vouloir.

Il referma le dossier et me le tendit avec contenance même s'il ne pouvait cacher la faiblesse soudaine dans ses mains.

- J'ai envoyé les lettres peu avant que tu arrives. Elles doivent être à ton bureau avec la dernière fournée, lança-t-il avec un dédain parfaitement audible et, pour le coup, compréhensible. Et je ne vois pas ce qui peut m'être reproché. Je suis fiancé à une très respectable sorcière, mes sociétés prospèrent, j'ai fait don de nombreux objets d'art de mon manoir familial au Ministère de la Magie qui a, à son tour, versé une somme rondelette auprès diverses œuvres.

Je levais les yeux au ciel mais n'ajouta rien. Des coups à la porte m'en empêchèrent de toute façon. Cet homme avait besoin de redescendre sur terre parmi les petites gens que nous, pauvres sorciers et moldus étions. Juste de par son nom il était obligatoire que des gens cherchent à lui nuir. Son père avait fait bien trop de mal et la guerre était encore trop fraîche dans les esprits, les cicatrices encore bien présentes.

- Entrez, appela-t-il sans se lever.

Il se redressa plus encore dans son fauteuil et toisa la sorcière journaliste à la Gazette du Sorcier qui venait d'entrer. La jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année devait passer inaperçu dans la rue avec ses cheveux d'un blond foncé attachés en une queue de cheval stricte et ses yeux d'un marron sans grand éclat. Elle était plutôt mince et de taille moyenne et ses vêtements de couleurs passe-partout achevaient de la rendre commune.

- Mrs Jennings, enchantée Mr. Malefoy, salua-t-elle le grand blond en lui serrant la main avec vigueur avant qu'elle ne s'installe dans le dernier fauteuil disponible. Bonjour, Hermione. Merci de m'avoir contacté.

- Ne me remercie pas, Mandy. Je sais que tu es la plus apte à retranscrire fidèlement les propos de Mr. Malefoy. Je ne fais pas confiance à tes autres collègues qui sont plus intéressées par les ragots mondain que par la réelle information.

Mandy Jennings rit de bon cœur et comme à chaque fois, elle s'illumina. J'avais rencontré Mandy un an plus tôt lors d'une interview spéciale pour la commémoration du premier anniversaire de la fin de la guerre contre Voldemort deux ans plus tôt. Le professionnalisme de cette journaliste m'avait grandement impressionné et grandement convaincu de sa valeur. Dans cette affaire avec Malefoy, il était logique que je fasse appel à elle.

- Commençons, j'ai plusieurs rendez-vous important, intervint Malefoy avec son tact légendaire.

Mandy ne se laissa pas impressionner. Elle ouvrit sont petit carnet bleu sur une page fraîche, prit une jolie plume bleue et blanche et la trempa dans un encrier de poche qu'elle venait de poser sur le bureau de Malefoy.

- Très bien, Mr Malefoy. Au cours de la dernière année, un certain nombre d'anciens Mangemorts ont été réhabilités grâce au nouveau programme mis en place suite au vote du décret numéro 7777. Pourquoi avoir décidé d'y prendre part sachant que votre vie privée et professionnelle se portent on ne peut mieux?

Je grimaçais. _Peut-être qu'on aurait mieux fait de répéter un peu avant de se lancer. J'espère qu'il ne va pas balancer qu'il veut seulement que les lettres de menace cessent._

Il pondéra la question quelques instants, ses yeux braqués sur la journaliste comme s'il cherchait à la décrypter. Pour être franche, il était un peu trop intense. Mandy se dandina une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne se reprenne.

- Mrs Jennings, même si j'ai voulu m'effacer après la guerre sachant tout le mal qu'inspirait mon nom de famille, je crois qu'il est grand temps que je fasse quelque chose pour montrer qu'être un Malefoy n'est pas synonyme de mauvais. Ma famille a connu des heures sombres durant des décennies, des siècles même et je pense qu'il est temps que ce cercle vicieux cesse avec moi. Si je peux aider la société sorcière qui tente toujours de se reconstruire d'une manière ou d'une autre, je me dois de le faire et je le dois aux gens qui ont eu à souffrir des choix de mon père et de ses actes.

Je relâchais ma respiration et me forçais à ne pas laisser ma mâchoire tomber au sol. _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?_ Non seulement, ce qu'il avait dit était parfait, mais il en semblait sincère. _Merlin, cet homme était un acteur né._

- Pourtant il me semble que vous avez la Marque des Ténèbres. Ne partagiez-vous pas les idéaux de votre père et de Voldemort ?

- Mandy, je ne crois pas...

- Laisse, Granger. C'est une question pertinente, l'interrompis Malefoy calmement. Sachez, Mrs Jennings, que la Marque a été apposée sur bon nombre de jeunes sorciers soumis à une pression très intense. Je ne vais pas dire que nombre de mes camarades de Serpentard n'étaient pas heureux d'être Mangemort, mais il y en avait aussi qui, par peur, se sont retrouvés avec la Marque. Certains ont vu leur vie et celle de leurs proches menacées.

- Dans quelle catégorie étiez-vous ?

Il baissa les yeux pour fixer son avant bras couvert par une chemise blanche parfaitement coupée. J'avais conscience qu'en-dessous de cette mince barrière se trouvait encore la Marque, certes atténuée, mais toujours présente.

- Dans celle des idiots convaincus que son père serait fier, que Voldemort cesserait de s'en prendre à sa famille. Je ne suis pas fier de cette Marque qui souille mon bras et je déteste le fait que je n'ai jamais tenu tête à mon père, ou en tout cas, pas suffisamment tôt. J'ai fait bien des erreurs et j'ai mis beaucoup trop de temps à ouvrir les yeux et à grandir.

- Mr. Malefoy, est-il vrai que vous avez subit des tortures lorsque Voldemort avait installé son QG dans votre manoir familial ?

Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans ma direction et finalement hocha la tête. Au mot "tortures" tout mon être s'était tendu et désormais un haut le cœur s'empara de moi. J'inspirais profondément et repoussais les sombres souvenirs dans le fin fond de mon esprit.

- C'est vrai. N'étant pas actif et ayant fait échouer certains plans de Voldemort, j'ai eu à en subir les conséquences.

L'interview se poursuivie encore pendant une vingtaine de minutes, passant par quelques questions concernant son futur mariage dont la date n'était toujours pas fixée et par des nouvelles de sa mère et quelques précisions concernant certaines de ses entreprises.

- Tu trouveras d'autres informations si tu souhaites compléter ton article, ajoutais-je en donnant à Mandy le dossier que j'avais construit.

Elle l'empoigna et s'en alla après la promesse que son article serait publié dans l'issue du surlendemain. Dès que la porte se referma, je me laissais tomber lourdement sur le fauteuil dans un grand soupir.

- Cette Jennings est une coriace, pointa Malefoy qui brisa le silence avec un ton quelque peu distant, comme s'il était toujours perdu dans ses souvenirs.

- C'est aussi une bonne journaliste.

Il m'offrit son agaçant sourire en coin, celui même que j'avais toujours eu envie d'effacer à coup de gifle.

- Tu peux me féliciter, Granger. J'ai mené cet entretien d'une main de maître.

Je me levais et pris soin de ne pas oublier ma serviette. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air et rester seule avec lui n'était pas une bonne idée si je devais rester un tant soit peu cordiale.

- Lorsque quelqu'un n'est pas honnête concernant son repentir, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de bien. Tu es un menteur né Malefoy.

Il me toisa de toute sa stature, me faisant me sentir minuscule. Pourtant, je levais mon menton un peu plus haut, ouvertement défiante.

- Tu ne me connais pas, Granger. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'était de vivre dans la même demeure que Voldemort pendant des mois. Tu as été torturée chez moi, mais tu ne sais pas grand chose de mon monde, donc pèse bien tes paroles.

- Tout le monde a souffert, Malefoy. Tout le monde ! Hurlais-je incapable de me retenir. Mais certains ne sont pas comme toi à être si peu reconnaissant de ce que d'autres ont fait pour nous libérer de Voldemort.

- Mea Culpa, Granger. Veux-tu que j'érige une statue à l'effigie du trio d'or dans mon bureau et que je fasse des offrandes journalières en votre honneur ? Cria-t-il à son tour, ses pommettes au trait aristocratique se teintant d'une légère couleur rose.

- Va te faire voir, Malefoy ! Je te déteste !

Je me détournais et courue hors de son bureau, claquant la porte derrière et ignorant les regard intrigués des employés que je passais. Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues brûlantes.

_Je le déteste. Je le déteste vraiment._

Et pourtant, je lui devais aussi la vie.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Pensez-vous que Drago va se montrer un peu plus humain et agréable avec Hermione ? Ça semble difficile pour le moment. Après tout, notre Drago n'est pas commode. ;)

À bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou !**

**Encore une fois, un grand merci pour les reviews et pour les personnes qui suivent ma fanfiction. Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point ça me boost pour écrire. :)**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne va pas vous décevoir et qu'il vous donnera envie de lire le suivant. Vous pouvez me croire, ça va devenir sport ! **

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Je n'en revenais pas. Je croyais avoir tout vu avec Harry. Après tout, il en avait reçu des lettres étranges, menaçantes et même piégées, mais ça ! Il y avait de sérieux malades sur cette planète et c'était réellement inquiétant.

Certes, au milieu de toutes ces lettres de menace, certaines me brisaient le cœur lorsque des parents ayant perdu leur enfant durant la guerre de la main même d'un membre de la famille de Malefoy avaient écrits, mais cela n'empêchait pas que menacer quelqu'un qui n'avait de Malefoy que le nom, les yeux et la chevelure me passait au-dessus de la tête. Et pourtant je ne portais pas Malefoy dans mon cœur.

Avec des gestes agacés j'enfermais les lettres dans deux dossiers, l'un étant pour les lettres me paraissant les plus menaçantes et l'autre contenait les lettres les moins dangereuses.

Distraitement, je me massais la nuque qui me faisait souffrir par la tension accumulée ces derniers jours. L'article devait paraître le lendemain et je craignais déjà le nouveau flot de hiboux qu'il allait certainement recevoir. Il avait beau avoir parfaitement mené sa barque, Malefoy avait beaucoup de choses à réparer, beaucoup de choses à faire oublier. Cela allait prendre du temps, du temps que je n'avais pas envie de passer avec lui. Il me rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs et je le méprisais tant. Tout cela mêlé à ce fameux jour dans son manoir et je ne voulais qu'une chose, m'enfuir très loin de l'Angleterre et du monde magique.

Mais bien entendu, cela ne me ressemblait pas. Je n'étais pas du genre à abandonner sous prétexte que c'était difficile, que tout en moi me criait de me tenir éloignée de cet homme. J'avais un travail à faire et j'allais le faire. Todd n'allait pas encore gagner. Jamais de la vie !

J'attrapais un parchemin vierge et trempait dans mon encrier ma plume préférée - offerte par Harry et Ginny pour mon dernier anniversaire après qu'ils m'aient vu regarder avec adoration cette magnifique plume rouge et or provenant d'un oiseau exotique.

_Malefoy, _

_Je viens de finir de lire les lettres que tu m'as fait parvenir. Le moins que je puisse dire c'est qu'il y a du travail pour pouvoir rectifier tout cela. Au moment où je t'écris cette lettre, je suis en train de mettre en place tes prochaines actions, aussi il nous faut prendre rendez-vous pour que nous voyons tout cela ensemble dès demain. _

_Nous en profiterons pour débriefer l'article dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Par ailleurs, j'ai envoyé quelques lettres au bureau des Aurors pour qu'ils puissent les analyser. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque et laisser filer quelqu'un d'instable qui pourrait tenter une attaque. Cela dit, cela jouerait en ta faveur et t'attirerait un capital sympathie certain. Mais je m'égare. _

_Je vais joindre à cette lettre une liste d'œuvre caritatives pour lesquelles tu vas devoir en choisir trois pour faire une donation qui sera, bien entendue, médiatisée. _

_Avant de m'envoyer une beuglante parce que je te demande de donner de l'argent pour ces œuvres, n'oublie pas que tu as signé pour ce programme. Personne ne t'y a forcé. _

_J'attends ta réponse. _

_HG _

Je roulais le parchemin rapidement après l'avoir scellé d'un sceau de cire et l'attachais à la patte de mon hiboux, celui que je m'étais offert lorsque j'avais décroché un travail au Département de Régulation et Contrôle des Créatures Magique. Je l'avais nommé Ébène pour son plumage d'un noir profond. Je caressais délicatement la tête d'Ébène qui ferma ses yeux d'ambre. A peine avais-je ouvert la fenêtre de mon bureau, qu'elle s'envola avec vigueur.

D'un geste absent de ma baguette, je refermais la fenêtre et m'emparais de mon sac et ma veste. La journée touchait enfin à sa fin et je mourais d'envie de passer une agréable soirée chez moi avec Harry et Ron, comme c'était notre coutume une fois par semaine.

Même si j'adorais Ginny et Luna, c'était agréable de pouvoir passer un moment juste nous trois, comme au bon vieux temps. C'était rassurant même. Nous avions vécu tant de choses, survécus à tant, que nous avions besoin de ces petites soirées entre nous et cette fois, nous n'avions plus rien à craindre. Avec un sourire, je quittais le Ministère de la Magie et transplanais devant ma petite maison dans la campagne anglaise, au calme.

* * *

- Je n'en reviens pas que tu te retrouves coincée avec Malefoy, lanca Ron pour la énième fois.

Dès qu'il me voyait, il parlait de Malefoy et ça commençait à me taper sur les nerfs. Même hors de mes heures de bureau je devais penser à ce méprisant... Je ferais mieux de ne pas finir ma phrase.

- Laisse-la, Ron. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas besoin que tu le lui rappel toutes les deux minutes, me sauva Harry avec un petit sourire dans ma direction alors qu'il terminait de manger son pudding.

Ron grommela quelque chose mais ne releva pas. Harry remonta ses légendaires lunettes rondes sur l'arrête se son nez et regarda Ron avec une grimace à peine masquée. Il fallait dire que Ron n'avait pas changé depuis Poudlard, il se goinfrait toujours autant et toujours aussi inélégamment. J'avais décidé de ne plus essayer de changer cette habitude et Luna ne semblait pas ennuyée.

Mais comme de bien entendu, ce calme et cette soirée paisible entre amis ne pouvait pas durer. Pas dans mon monde en tout cas. Lorsque ma cheminée s'illumina d'une couleur verte et qu'une grande silhouette émergea, ma première réaction était de m'emparer de ma baguette - tout comme Harry et Ron. Perdre nos réflexes acquis durant la guerre était tout bonnement impossible. Tout comme il m'était impossible de calmer les battements frénétiques de mon cœur.

- Granger!

Et alors, mes yeux virent enfin la blonde chevelure de l'intrus. Je jetais ma baguette sur la table alors qu'Harry et Ron affichaient la même expression de surprise sur leur visage. Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche béante n'étaient pas des plus saillant, mais cela devait être mieux que mon visage rouge écrevisse tandis que mon calme m'échappait à la vue de l'ex Serpentard qui époussetait dédaigneusement ses vêtements hors de prix souillés par la suie. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il me foudroya de ses orbes grises. Je me renfrognais plus encore et me levais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Malefoy ? Je te signale que tu es chez moi et que je ne suis pas non plus à ta disposition à n'importe quelle heure !

Il se redressa de toute sa stature, lança un vague regard en direction de mes amis avant de les ignorer complètement pour me faire grâce de toute son attention. J'étais une vraie chanceuse !

- Pour qui te prends-tu ?

- C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité, marmonnais-je doucement, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine le défiant du regard.

- Tu n'avais pas à transmettre ma correspondance au bureau des Aurors sans m'en informer au préalable et ces oeuvres de charités sont une idiotie sans nom. Je ne vais quand même pas donner des milliers de Gallions à l'Association des Cracmols Anonymes ! Moi ? Un Malefoy ?

Il devait se moquer de moi, me faire une blague ou quelque chose dans ce goût la. Il n'avait pas prit la peine de venir par poudre de cheminette juste pour me faire savoir de son mécontentement. N'avait-il rien de mieux à faire ? Comme de s'occuper de sa mère ou de sa future épouse ?

- Que les choses soient claires, commençais-je d'une voix faussement calme, tu viens interrompre mon dîner chez moi juste pour montrer ton sale caractère qui n'est un secret pour personne ? Et c'est tout ?

Il soupira longuement, comme pour essayer de conserver son calme comme si j'étais insupportable.

- Granger, je ne suis pas du genre à attendre les ouvertures de bureau lorsque je peux trouver la personne concernée. Pensais-tu réellement que j'allais me montrer parfaitement docile sous prétexte que j'ai signé pour ce foutu programme?

Je sentais mes sourcils disparaître dans ma frange à ces propos. Je savais qu'il était du genre à prendre le monde entier pour ses serviteurs, mais en cet instant il battait son record.

- Dehors.

- Comment?

Si je n'avais pas été prête à exploser de colère, j'aurais certainement rit à voir Malefoy perdre momentanément contenance.

- Je ne te veux pas chez moi, Malefoy. Nous ne sommes pas amis, je ne suis pas ton employée et je ne veux pas gâcher ma soirée avec toi. Tu n'es pas content de comment les choses se passent ? Dans ce cas, va voir Miss Todd pour lui faire ton petit rapport. Tu peux me croire, elle sera ravie et de te voir et de me faire rétrograder. Ne te gêne pas !

Il regarda Ron et Harry par-dessus mon épaule.

- Weasley, finalement tu as plus de bon sens que je ne le pensais. Même Loufoca Lovegood est un meilleur choix que cette furie aux cheveux fou, lança-t-il de sa voix traînante.

Ron esquissa un mouvement pour se lever, mais Harry le retint in extremis. Silencieusement, je remerciait Harry pour sa rapidité. Peut-être que c'était une bonne chose qu'il continue à jouer au Quidditch en tant qu'Attrapeur même si c'était en amateur.

Je me retournais et les regardais fixement. Je n'avais pas envie de voir Harry et Ron tomber dans une nouvelle querelle avec Malefoy. Nous étions des adultes désormais, plus des élèves de Poudlard. La maturité devrait être de mise.

Je passais outre la petite douleur dans ma poitrine qui me rappelait encore à quel point j'étais incapable de garder un homme dans ma vie. Depuis ma rupture avec Ron, j'avais eu deux aventures - je n'étais pas une none non plus - et ça n'avait pas duré plus que quelques mois. Je me désintéressais vite et les hommes que je fréquentais aussi. Depuis le dernier fiasco, j'avais décidé de me concentrer sur ma nouvelle carrière. J'étais jeune et j'avais le temps avant de me retrouver avec un mari et un enfant en route. Inutile de précipiter les choses et inutile d'être blessée lorsque quelqu'un comme Malefoy faisait allusion à ma pathétique vie sentimentale.

- Maintenant que tu m'as insulté et que tu as fait savoir ton mécontentement, tu peux partir, lançais-je avec un vague signe de la main.

J'avais envie d'une seule chose : me retrouver seule.

- D'ailleurs, Harry, Ron, vous devriez partir. Il est tard et je suis certaine que Ginny et Luna vous attendent.

C'était un mensonge et Ron était sur le point de le faire savoir avec son tact légendaire mais Harry le coupa en l'entraînant avec lui vers moi pour m'offrir un léger câlin de réconfort.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on doit déjà partir, marmonna Ron juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Je roulais des yeux lorsque Malefoy m'offrit son sourir en coin que je haïssais. Bien entendu Ron n'avait pas pu garder le silence, il avait fallu qu'il ruine mon petit mensonge. Et le pire dans tout cela, j'étais seule avec Malefoy chez moi.

Je retournais m'assoir à table d'un pas lourd. Décidément, rien ne tournais rond. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit que Malefoy se retrouverait chez moi de son propre chef, j'aurai tenté de l'enfermer à Sainte Mangouste dans une chambre capitonnée en compagnie du Professeur Lockart.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Ses yeux gris restèrent sur moi, me mettant mal à l'aise bien malgré moi. Je ne pouvais rien lire sur son visage impassible si ce n'était un certain amusement fort mal placé selon moi. Il adorait toujours me rendre misérable et malheureusement, il avait un don pour cela.

- Je veux quelqu'un d'autre pour s'occuper de ma réhabilitation.

Bien sûr. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Un caprice. Et ça allait me coûter cher. Todd allait se faire un malin plaisir à me rabaisser. Je soupirais.

- Soit. Prend rendez-vous avec Todd. Elle t'assignera quelqu'un d'autre.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Je ne vais pas te supplier, Malefoy. Maintenant tu ferais mieux de partir.

Il me scruta quelques secondes de plus et finit par prendre un peu de poudre de cheminette dans le gros pot en terre cuite peint par Teddy pour mon anniversaire - ce qui donnait un objet très laid, mais j'y tenais. Il y avait quelque chose d'indéfinissable dans son regard gris toujours braqué sur moi, mais il n'ajoute rien.

Dès qu'il disparut dans un nuage mêlé d'éclairs verts, je m'emparais de mon verre d'eau vide et l'envoyais s'écraser contre un mur de mon salon qui faisait aussi office de salle-à-manger. Je regardais les centaines de petits morceaux de verre sur le parquet et sur le tapis crème et rouge et je n'eprouvais aucune satisfaction. D'un coup désinvolte de baguette, je nettoyais le tout et débarrassais la table. Ne me restait plus que mon lit et un sommeil de plomb pour mettre fin à cette journée. Demain serait bien assez tôt pour prendre conscience des conséquences. Malefoy sera toujours un nom pour me pourrir la vie d'une manière ou d'une autre.

* * *

_Miss Granger, _

_Hier soir j'ai reçu une lettre de Mr. Malefoy me faisant part de son mécontentement. Il souhaite que son dossier de réhabilitation soit confié à un autre de nos collègues. Sachez que Mr. Shallow est très mécontent de vos résultats. _

_Mr. Malefoy est un homme très important avec une influence dans le monde des affaires non négligeable. Sa réhabilitation est donc d'une importance capitale pour le Ministère. _

_Aussi, Miss Granger, Mr. Shallow souhaite revoir votre dossier quant à une possible nouvelle affectation au sein du Département de la Justice Magique. En attendant, il serait bon que vous preniez le reste de la semaine afin d'éviter toute fuite quand à votre échec. _

_Je vous recontaterai bientôt en ma qualité d'assistante de Mr. Shallow, directeur du programme de réhabilitation. _

_Cordialement,_

_Miss Todd. _

Se réveiller avec une telle lettre en guise d'accompagnement de petit-déjeuner n'était pas du meilleur goût. Je savais que les conséquences seraient fâcheuses pour moi, mais je ne pensais pas que serait au prix de mon poste. Et que je me retrouverais en vacances imposées trois jours avant le week-end. Tout ça parce que Malefoy n'était pas content de ma façon de faire. Si seulement il ne m'avait pas sauvé la vie, je lui aurais volontiers jeté un vicieux sort. Un sort qui le rendrait dans l'incapacité à satisfaire sa future épouse dans le lit conjugal serait parfait. Ça aurait été le coup de grâce pour un homme au tel ego, toucher à sa masculinité.

Après un rapide coup d'oeil à la une de la Gazette du Sorcier où une grande photo animée de Malefoy le montrait dans son bureau, trônant fièrement derrière son immense bureau avec en gros titre: "_Drago Malefoy incarne la nouvelle image de l'aristocratie magique_", je terminais de prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

Si je perdais mon poste au Département de la Justice Magique à cause de lui, il allait avoir à faire à moi. Une ancienne Gryffondor pouvait se montrer aussi mesquine et fourbe qu'un ancien Serpentard lorsque la situation le nécessitait.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Pensez-vous que Hermione va laisser les choses comme ça ? Pensez-vous qu'elle va jouer un tour à notre arrogant Malefoy ? Pensez-vous qu'il va avoir des regrets ?

La suite au prochain épisode !


End file.
